Fear the Walking Dead: North
"North" is the fifteenth episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the twenty-first episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Andrew Bernstein with a script written by Dave Erickson. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 2nd, 2016 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: North" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode aired on the same night as "Wrath". * This episode had a viewership of 3.048 million people upon its initial broadcast in the United States, which is down by .623 from the previous episode. It rated 1.26% in the 18-49 age demographic. * "Wrath" and "North" were simultaneously spotlighted on The Talking Dead after-show hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests included franchise creator Robert Kirkman, actor Lorenzo James Henrie, and actress Alycia Debnam-Carey. * This episode is included on the Fear the Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. The collections were produced by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on December 13th, 2016. * With this episode, actor Lorenzo James Henrie's name is removed from the opening title credits. His character, Chris Manawa, was killed off in "Date of Death". His character made a flashback appearance in "Wrath". * Actress Mercedes Mason is credited in this episode, but her character, Ofelia Salazar, does not make an appearance. * This is the second episode of Fear the Walking Dead directed by Andrew Bernstein. It is his second episode from season two of the series. He previously directed "Shiva". * This is the fourth episode of Fear the Walking Dead written by series co-creator Dave Erickson. It is his second episode from season two of the series. He previously wrote "Monster". * The central setting for this episode is Tijuana, Mexico. * The Mexican government gave the producers of the show special permission to fire weapons at the border. This scene was filmed at a closed down section of the Mexican/U.S. border. * This is the first appearance of the militia man. * This is the third and final appearance of Katia López as the little girl. She previously appeared in "Pablo & Jessica". Allusions * Body Count # Alejandro Nuñez - Bitten and infected. Stabbed in the head by Madison before reanimation. # Andr s Diaz - Stabbed in the heart by Alicia Clark. # Antonio Reyes - Bitten by an infected; reanimated. # Brandon Luke - Stomped on the head by Travis. Reanimated and put down by Madison. # Derek - Strangled and thrown through a glass door by Travis. Reanimated and put down by Madison. # Oscar Diaz - Door slammed on his head by Travis. Stabbed in the head by Andr s to prevent reanimation. # Marco Rodriguez - Bitten by an infected; reanimated. # Ramiro - Bitten by an infected; reanimated. # Reynaldo - Shot and killed by a militia man; presumably reanimates. # Los Hermanos gang members - 22 members bitten and infected during siege. Quotes * Nick Clark: She wants to stay for the people and for you. She doesn't wanna look at me. She didn't believe in you because you were immune. She believed in you because you were fearless. You show her you're not afraid, you tell her it's okay to go, she will listen. Your people will live, and... you get to die a beautiful death. .... * Madison Clark: I told them you had to leave the hotel. And I told them we'd go with you. * Travis Manawa: No. * Madison Clark: No other choice. * Travis Manawa: No, the hell there's not. * Madison Clark: You leave, we leave. It's done. * Travis Manawa: Nothing's done, Maddy. You can't do this. * Madison Clark I'm not sending you out there to die. You wonder why you found us? How you found us? This is why. See also External Links * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:October, 2016/Episodes